The Riddle
by BlueFireIce
Summary: Botan tells Kurama she likes him but he gives her a riddle to figure out who likes her back because he doesn't. Will she be able to figure out whp likes her back within the week? HieixBotan some KuramaxShiz. KuwaxYuk. YusukexKeiko Rated T for mild cussing


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

"Hiei, I need your help!" Botan shouted into a tree that had a black clad demon sitting in it. With a sigh the fire demon came down and stood in front of the ferry girl with a bored expression. His black spiky hair with the spiky white starburst to match stood up as normal and now made him seem much taller.

Hiei had gone off for a year to train alone on his own and get better at a many number of things. Well what no one expected (Except for Kurama) was for the man to grow a foot and ¾ and his hair to stay the same. So now he seemed much much taller than before and Kurama could meet the fire demon's eyes without looking down at him. Of course the detective had to start laughing...well until he had Hiei's katana at his neck, which shut up Kuwabara's giggles as well.

"What do you want, Onna?" He looked at the woman's ponytail that was bouncing up and down on her head as she shifted about in the uncomfortable shoes she was currently wearing. Finally, after slipping them off, she smiled at the demon and took a deep breath.

"You know Kurama well enough, since you're his best friend, and I need your opinion on something. Do you think he would be into me and would go out with me if I asked him to?" Botan was blushing and looking away. Hiei's expression didn't change at all to her confession and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Hn, ask him, not me. I can't tell you the fox's feelings. If he rejects you, you best make sure we don't have any missions anytime soon or else you might have to run into him." Hiei let out a deep chuckle that sounded sadistic and turned and hopped into his tree again and closed his eyes.

Botan took off toward Kurama's house to ask him a question of importance to the woman. She really did hope they didn't have any missions coming up anytime soon or else that would be bad news for them.

**-With Hiei in the tree-**

Hiei had jumped back into the tree he was in with a sigh that he knew no one could hear. Only to himself would he show his emotions and even then he had a tough time doing it. His encounters with that blue haired ferry girl were usually pleasant (Though he would only admit that to himself) this one wasn't pleasant at all.

About three months ago Hiei had confronted Kurama with a problem he had. He had explained to his best friend that his mind was slowly gaining an infatuation with the ferry girl they both knew. The fire demon explained that he didn't understand why his mind was thinking about her whenever anything happened and it made Kurama laugh as he explained to Hiei that he was falling in love with her. It took him a good month to come to terms with it and now his heart had put up another wall.

The demon closed his eyes to the world and with another sigh told his heart and mind to forget about it because this wasn't the first time that he had been rejected. Sadly he was used to rejection but he had never been in love before and so it made his heart clench in pain because for once he thought he had found someone whom would take him in. Hiei, in his mind, was cursing himself for such weakness and fantasies. A distance would be best now so soon his mind and heart were at ease in dreamland.

**-With Botan (At Kurama's house)-**

"Oh hello Botan! It's very lovely to see you today. Why don't you come in?" Kurama invited Botan into his living room and went and got tea. The poor ferry girl's hands were shaky uncontrollably as nervousness was slowly sitting in. The normal questions were running through her head 'Will he like me back?' and 'What will this do to our friendship if he doesn't like me back?'

The fox returned with two cups of tea and gave one to the woman in his living room and sat down beside her. Kurama noticed the shaking of her hands and placed a hand on her arm. Botan gasped a little and smiled at him.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked with much concern in his eyes. Botan took a deep breath and set her tea cup on the glass coffee table in front of her. Then she turned most of her body toward the man she was about to give her feelings to.

"Kurama, I-I have something to tell you. I really like you." Botan held a blush across her cheeks and looked away, hair ponytail following her. The ferry girl's eyes were kept down but she noticed the sigh that escaped his lips. Sadness overwhelmed her but she willed herself not to cry.

"Botan, I can't tell you I return your feelings because then I would be lying to you. I like you too but only as friend. I know you're probably taking this harder than you should but I can't do much to soothe your pain. I will tell you why I don't return your feelings though." Botan looked up and had tears in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall.

"There's someone else, isn't there?" Botan's words were not filled with hate because the ferry girl didn't carry that emotion with her very often and only when she needed to fuel herself of adrenaline. Kurama chuckled and Botan clenched her jaw shut.

"There is that but there's something else. I have promised myself not to take you from another person. I sincerely hope that you find them and realize that they are a better match for you." Botan and Kurama were heading toward his front door and he opened it for her to leave. The ferry girl took a step and then Kurama stopped her with a gentle touch to her shoulder.

"Opposites attract better than you and I. Please remember that and I'm pretty sure you'll be happier. Also don't worry, this will not hurt our friendship." Kurama smiled a soft smile that reassured Botan for some reason and they hugged each other and she left off.

The fox went back into his house and went to put up the two cups he had pulled out. He had finished his but Botan had not but he hadn't minded that. Kurama knew for a long while that Botan held a liking for him but now that he knew Hiei loved her he pushed her toward him. Hopefully she caught on to what he meant at the door. The fox also hoped that his fire demon friend wouldn't be cold to him. Who knew these days with the demon?

**-With Hiei-**

A sigh came from the fire demon's lips as he heard the voice of Botan. She had found herself by his tree again and her voice was so quiet and sullen that he knew what had happened. His eyes did not open and he hoped he could keep himself invisible from her view. Unfortunately he could not because his black clothing was a complete contrast to the green leaves and brown bark he was currently sitting upon.

"Oh Hiei, you were right. He did reject me." Botan sighed but the fire demon didn't respond. During his sleep he had managed to shove all thoughts of her from his mind and he hoped if he didn't pay mind to her she would leave but Hiei should have known better. The woman was now sitting beside him because of her damn oar.

"I never said he would reject you." Hiei kept his casual position, not giving any discomfort away.

"You didn't say it outright but you had warned me and I should have listened but at least Kurama was nice about it." Botan's voice changed from upset to curious, "He said some odd things before I left. I'm still trying to figure them out but he told me once I did I would be happier."

"What'd the fox say this time?" Hiei asked it nonchalantly but inside he really wanted to know what his best friend had said.

"When I was just about to leave the house he said 'Opposites attract better than you and I. Please remember that and I'm pretty sure you'll be happier' and that was it. He said someone else was interested in me and he wouldn't take me from them. I guess it's some sort of riddle that I have to figure out on my own." Botan sat in thought.

"Hn." was Hiei's reply and as innocent and bored as it sounded, inside the fire demon was seething angry. He didn't believe the ferry woman to be stupid, ditzy sometimes, but not stupid and he knew she would figure out what Kurama had meant sooner or later.

"Well they must be a friend of Kurama or else why would he know. Well I probably know them too or else why would they want me." Botan sighed and then put a smile on. The blue haired woman hopped onto her oar and looked over at Hiei again. "When I figure out who it is, I'm sure I _will _be happy. Kurama is good at seeing matches for me. We are having a get together in a week and I hope by that time I'll have figured it out. Yukina hopes to see you at the get together. It's at Genkai's place. See you later, Hiei." And with that Botan flew off...and as did Hiei toward Kurama's place.

**-With Kurama-**

The red headed man started to put the dishes into the dishwasher while whistling a tune only he knew. Kurama was at ease with himself for the most part. Everyone was going to have a get together in a week and Botan had probably already informed Hiei about it, as she had done with everyone else. Things were going great.

"Fox." Hiei's seething voice was heard behind Kurama.

Well almost everything was going great...

**Well that is the end of this chapter and hopefully you have enjoyed it. I will be updating the next chapter soon. I should have it in within the week...if not the day I publish this.**


End file.
